Bernard (for lack of a better title)
by GummiBears126
Summary: Just a quick one-shot of my OC Dylan (it's a girl) and Bernard. Cute and fluffy. -


**So. This is a little story about everyone's favorite Head Elf. He's just so cute. c: This isn't really set in a time zone. Only thing you need to know is that it's during Scott Calvins reign. **

**I do not own The Santa Clause 1, 2, or 3. If I did, well then we would have seen much more of Bernard. Feels. **

**Read, Review, Share and all that good stuff! 3 **

* * *

"BERNARD. BERNAAAAAARD." Curtis' voice rang trough the halls of the workshop. "SANTA WANTS TO SEEEE Y-" Bernard stepped out in front of him.  
"Shut up! I could hear you in wrapping." Bernard shook his head. "Is he in his office?" Curtis nodded. "Alright." Bernard walked away.

"Yes, Santa? You needed to see me?"  
"Ah, Bernard. We've had a change of staff. The music director, Edward, has been fired."  
"Finally... That guy gave me the creeps."  
"Yeah, well, Mrs. Clause walked in on him in a very... Compromising position with a student. Both have been removed indefinitely."  
Bernard shuttered at the thought. "So, we have a new music director for the kids." It was then Bernard noticed the figure in the corner. It was a girl, a little shorter than him but taller than most elves. She has ruby red hair, it was curly and crazy. Her ivory cheeks sparkled with blue sparkles that matched her icy blue eyes. "It's come to my attention that you two used to be friends?" She stepped forward, looking at Bernard.  
"Uh, I don't think so..." Bernard said slowly.  
"Really, Bernie? You don't remember me?" She said with a smile. That's when it clicked with him, the red hair, the beautiful eyes.  
"Dylan..." He grinned at the girl. "You're our new director?"  
"Yes, I am."  
"So, tell me the story with you two." Santa said, sitting on his desk.  
"Well we've known each other since elf school 1400 years ago." Bernard said, "And we were like... Best friends. She got me in all kinds of trouble."  
She giggled, "Not my fault you sucked at being sneaky. Anyway, we were best friends. I worked in the music department while Bernard made his way to the top of the elves."  
"And then you left..." He said, looking down. It was then they both remembered why they hadn't stayed in touch while she went off to study music in various countries. Their ginormous fight the day before she left. Santa felt the tension.  
"I feel like you two need to talk..." He said, standing up. "I'm going to make a round of the workshop with Curtis, find me when you're finished."

"I'm sorry, Bernie..."  
"I know..." He whispered, sitting down on the love seat by the fire. She took the spot next to him. "I don't even completely remember why we fought. It was fifty years ago... All I know is I didn't want you to leave... And that was really selfish of me..."  
"I believe I told you that..."  
"I think so."  
"Did I hurt you, when I hit you in the face?.." She blushed at the thought of her horrible temper.  
"No, the blood gushing from my nose was wonderful." He smiled a little.  
"Im so sorry!"  
"I know you are, it's okay. I really deserved it. I deserved everything. I tried to stop you from fulfilling your dreams all because I wanted you with me... I was going to fix it... when you came to say goodbye... But... You didn't. You just left... Actually there was one thing I didn't deserve. You called me a liar."  
"You just wanted me to stay..."  
"I did, but I wouldn't lie to you. Especially... That."  
"Oh..."  
"Yeah..."  
"Well, that was fifty years ago. Can we just... Go back to being best friends?" Dylan thought that in her absence everything that Bernard had felt must've disappeared. And it broke Bernard's heart.  
"Of course..." Bernard mumbles, staring at his hands.  
"Then we should go find Santa, like he said." She stood and took his hand.  
"Then can we get some hot cocoa? I wanna hear about your trip. Bernard stood, smiling. And so they began to walk, hand in hand, like they used to.

"Wow, Paris sounds beautiful!"  
"It was. Especially the Eiffel Tower. It's so romantic..." She smiled.  
"I'll remember that..." Bernard smiled. "Did you have anyone to go there with?"  
"Nope... I focused on my studies, and my studies only. What about you? Did you find someone?"  
"Nah, everyone thinks I have a stick up my ass."  
"That's because they all see the Head Elf Bernard. Maybe if you showed them the side I see they'd absolutely love you." Bernard smiled.  
"But I don't want anyone else to see. You're the only one I can be myself with." He made her blush, and stare down into her cocoa cup. "You wanna take a walk with this?" He gestured to their cups.  
"Yeah, alright." They made their way outside, and Dylan felt Jack Frost nipping at her nose. At the sudden rush of cold air she shivered rather violently, latching her arms around Bernard's arm and hugging it close.  
"What kind of Christmas Elf gets cold at the North Pole?" Bernard asked, amused.  
"Hey, it's August, I've been used to warmth of Californian summer."  
"Cali- what?"  
"California! In America. It has beautiful beaches and it's soooo warm." Bernard smiled at the way she lit up talking about her travels. He continued leading her nonchalantly to the edge of the city.  
"Bernie... Where are we going?" Dylan looked behind them and the sounds of bustling elves began to drift away.  
"Don't you remember?" Bernard smiled.  
"Remember what? I hardly remember this place at a- oh, Bernie..."  
"Do you remember now?" She nodded, looking at the old playground. It was were Bernard and Dylan played when they were little. "See? By that jungle gym right there? It's where I was getting pounded by Taylor and his friends."  
"And then I came up and beat the shit out of him."  
"Exactly. It was there I knew we'd be best friends." Dylan smiled. "See that tree?"  
"That I remember. That's where we used to sit for hours talking and drinking hot cocoa." She pulled on his arm, guiding him to the tree. They sat down together. "I remember sitting here, crying, the day I found out about my moms accident..."  
"I remember that too..."  
"You let me cry into your shirt for hours on end. Did I ever thank you?"  
"About a thousand times, yes." He laughed.  
"Well, thank you again, Bernie. You really helped me through a bad patch."  
"Of course. And Im still sorry about your mom, she was an amazing woman."  
"It's okay, it was 1200 years ago." She leaned her head on his shoulder. "When I left... Did you honestly mean it?"  
"I told you already, yes. It was the complete and utter truth. And before you say anything else," Bernard said when she opened her mouth to speak, "It still is. It will always be true." She looked at him.  
"R-really?"  
"Of course..." She dropped her half drunken Cocoa in the snow, and wraps her arms tight around his neck, planting her lips firmly on his. She pulled away to a very shocked looking elf, his ears turning bright red. "W-what..?"  
"I love you, too, Bernie... Always have and always will."


End file.
